Catradora lemon (18)
by catradorafan
Summary: Catra and Adora lemon. 18 .
1. Catradora Lemon

"Hey Adora" Catra says as she walks into Adoras room at the castle. Adora got a new room, a bigger one, and much better one.

"Catra!" Adora says, taking a shirt to cover her naked body, only covering her nipples.

"This is much better then I thought." Catra says, as she takes a step further into the room. Adoras face is bright red at the moment.

"Please Catra. I'm naked-" Adora says taking a step back, having the wall touching her naked back.

"I'm not dumb." Catra says.

"How did you even get here?" Adora says looking in another way.

"You're really really dumb." Catra says, placing her hand between Adoras legs. Adora twitch to the cold hand on her legs, but secretly enjoys it.

"Plea- Please. Please stop" Adora says starting to moan when Catra slowly moves her hand.

"Oh, you like that?" Catra says, smirking, looking into Adoras blue eyes.

"Catra, please. Stop it." Adora says, starting to moan more as Catra moves her hand faster and faster.

"Are you sure? You're um.. Kind of wet." Catra says.

Adora grabs Catras long tail and pushes her to the bed. Catra, who's pretty surprised at first, starts to enjoy it. Adora on top, starts kissing Catra. Catra kisses back, gently biting Adoras bottom lip. They both enjoy it a lot.

"It's my time now." Catra says, pushing Adora so Catra is on top. She starts massaging Adoras soft boobs, Adora let out some load moans.

"Shut up or they will find us." Catra whispers.

"It's hard!" Adora says.

"Schhhh!" Catra whispers, picking up a piece of fabric and puts it around Adoras mouth so she can't talk.

Catra starts rubbing Adoras big boobs again, and Adora moans but not as loud because of the fabric.

Catra then continues, starting to lick Adoras pussy with her wet, cat tongue. Adora shakes, sometimes not in control.

"Please Catra. Please fuc- fuck me." Adora whispers trough the fabric, but so Catra hear her.

"As you wish, princess" Catra whispers, smirking.

She puts her head between her legs, first licking a little, then aggressively. Adora moans louder and louder, about to have an orgasm.

"Catra, I'm about to-" Adora screams.

"Not yet." Catra says, stopping.

Catra puts two fingers into Adoras wet pussy, making Adora scream in pleasure.

"Don't. Don't st- stop." Adora screams.

Catra then puts in another finger, making Adora scream and shaking, cumming.

Catra removes the fabric form Adoras mouth, taking her pants quickly off and aggressively starts touching herself as she watch Adora cum. She then licks Adoras cum when Adora finally stop shaking. Adora then slowly takes off Catras clothes, and then touching Catras soft boobs. Catra starts to moan, loving the feeling.

"Adora- Don't. Don't st- Stop" Catra whispers, hard for her to talk between the loud moans.

"Say you want it." Adora commands.

"I want it." Catra says, moaning.

"Say you want it." Adora says, louder then before.

"I want it, please fuck me mommy!" Catra says, meowing and putting her ass up in the air.

Adora goes wild when she hears "mommy", and then starts licking Catras wet pussy fast and aggressively.

Catra screams in pleasure, cumming in Adoras face.

"Ugh, Ado- Adora. I love you." Catra moans.

"Love you too, Catra." Adora says, smirking as she licks Catras cum.


	2. Catradora part 2

Adora was wet. Like, really wet. Since Catra wasn't there she had to fix it on her own, simply by you know - touching her there. She slowly moved her hand, sometimes letting out small moans in pleasure. She sat on her bed, having a really really good time. "Hey Adora, what are y-" Catra said as she walked into the room, accidentally seeing what Adora was doing.

"Catra!" Adora screamed, quickly putting her underwear on again. She was wearing a tight shirt, no bra under so you could see hear naked breast trough it. She had black panties, that was really wet and tight.

"Oh, i see." Catra says, smirking, loving the sight of Adora. "Can I?" Catra said, taking her panties off. Adora was quiet. Catra really didn't care, starting to eat Adoras wet pussy, making her moaning in pleasure.

"Oh god. Don't stop Catra." She screamed.

"Uh uh, you like that?" She said.

Adora moaned, loving the feeling, about to having an orgasm.

"Catra, I'm-" She screamed.

"It's okay" Catra said, smirking.

And then she cummed, all over Catras face.


End file.
